Alexandra, the Unbreakable
:Were you looking for general Alexandria perhaps?. Alexandra, the Unbreakable can be summoned on the Tower of Transcendence II page of the Castle Age Festival if you have unlocked the Boss floor with 20000 monster points from the Vanguard rank. You have 192 hours to defeat Alexandra before she flees. = Basic Information = Alexandra has roughly 650 million health. Up to 145 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 50 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class and Divine Power systems. = Special Information = Divine Armor Information Alexandra has a divine armor which blocks 45% of damage per attack. It deteriorates at a rate of 0.1551% per 1 divine power. It will take at least 290 divine power to nullify it completely. Siege Weapons = Lore = Alexandra Summoned ??? Alexandra Defeated After the long journey up the Tower of Transcendence, you finally climb the last step and reach the pinnacle of the mythical monolith. As you survey the area, it seems that the platform is deserted. There is nothing here except rock debris and the cold, thin air. Was this long journey all for nothing? Then out of the corner of your eye, you see a small glimmer in the distance. You squint your eyes and make out a large figure approaching you. You place your hand on your sword hilt. You can make out a figure now. A goddess-like figure steps forward. She is donned in shining bronze armor with a large spear slung over her shoulder and a massive shield hanging from her left arm. She approaches you and stops several yards from you. Alexandra: "Warrior you have once traversed up the mighty Tower of Transcendence. Your last battle with Agamemnon was most impressive but I hope you have not wavered in your training and have become even stronger for I will not go easy on you." You nod your head and without another word, both you and Alexandra grip you weapons and move into an attack stance. Alexandra strikes but you parry her first blow. You can definitely feel Alexandra's strength. However, you will not be bested so easily and make your move towards a counter-blow. Alexandra parries with ease. The blows exchange back and forth with neither side being able to gain the advantage. With the battle at a standstill, you notice the weight of your legs getting heavy as well as the heavy sweat pouring down your face. You see that Alexandra is not even breathing hard. Is this the difference in power between you and her? You curse your own weakness and make decide to make one last push to defeat Alexandra. You grip your weapon and charge ahead. You swing your weapon at Alexandra repeatedly but she manages to parry all your blows. Then you see your opening! You make a wide sweeping blow at Alexandra's left foot. As she steps over the blow, you thrust your shoulder at her shield. The force causes Alexandra to loose her balance for a moment and you make your final gambit. You make a stab towards Alexandra as she stumbles backward. You expect to draw blood but instead you meet the steel of Alexandra's spear. As Alexandra was falling back she flipped her spear from her right hand to her left just in time to parry your blow. The parried blow puts you off balance and before you know it, you find a spear point at your throat. Alexandra: "I am impressed warrior. You are the first person in many millennia to almost draw blood on me. You have passed the test. However, you must continue to get stronger. Otherwise, you will not be so lucky the next time we meet!" = Rewards = Rewards After Slaying the Alexandra Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = 11 mil damage (100%) *2 Epic Drops = 22 mil damage (100%) *3 Epic Drops = 33 mil damage (100%) *Summoner Drop Eligible = 85% = Notes = *Officially introduced on August 23, 2011. *Rune of the Warrior and Soul of the Warrior are alchemy ingredients combined together with Warrior's Calm to create (Shield: attack: 52 defense: 48). *Once summoned, the time limit to defeat Alexandra reads 192 hours. However, upon defeating her, the timer will be reduced by 24 hours as if the limit was only 168 hours. This does not affect victories once a summon reaches "critical stage" (less than 24 hours left to defeat) however, even if the time of victory shows a negative number. Category:Monsters Category:Festival Category:Divine Monsters